compopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bibliography pages
Bibliography pages are the part of a composition dedicated to the citation of sources. Any time research is done for the purpose of writing a composition, a bibliography page is required. They contain information on any books, periodicals, electronic sources, interviews, oral presentations, movies, and television programs used to provide information for the composition. The method of citing these sources in a paper varies based upon the style in which the paper is written. The American Psychological Association (APA Style) and the Modern Language Association (MLA Style) are the two primary writing styles that are used in formal compositions, and they use very different styles. APA Style The bibliography page, commonly refered to as the reference page, of an APA paper has a strict format that must be followed. A separate page must be dedicated to the sources used in the paper with the title "References" at the top and center of the page. All references are to be ordered alphabetically by the author's last name, and in the entry, the author's name is to be inverted, stating his last name first. Journal titles must be stated completely and formatted the same, and all major words must be capitalized. The titles of longer works, such as books, must be italicized, while shorter works should have no punctuation to accommodate them. http://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/560/05/ Format Books Author's last name, first initial. (Publication date). Book title. Additional information. City of publication: Publishing company. Encyclopedias/Dictionaries Author's last name, first initial. (Date). Title of Article. Title of Encyclopedia (Volume, pages). City of publication: Publishing company. Magazines/Newspapers Author's last name, first initial. (Publication date). Article title. Periodical title, volume number(issue number if available), inclusive pages. Websites/Webpages Author's name. (Date of publication). Title of article. Title of Periodical, volume number, Retrieved month day, year, from full URLhttp://www.sciencebuddies.org/science-fair-projects/project_apa_format_examples.shtml MLA Style The bibliography page, commonly refered to as the works cited page, of an MLA paper also has a general format that is expected to be followed. A new page must be started at the end of the paper with the title "Works Cited" at the top and center of the page. The header that was used with the rest of the paper is to be carried over onto this page. All sources are to be sorted alphabetically by the author's last name, and the author's name is to be inverted in the entry, stating his last name first. Each major word in the title's of sources are to be capitalized, and the title's of larger works, such as books, are to be italicized, while shorter works are to have quotation marks.http://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/560/05/ Format Books Author's last name, first name. Book title. Additional information. City of publication: Publishing company, publication date. Encyclopedias/Dictionaries Author's last name, first name. "Title of Article." Title of Encyclopedia. Date. Magazines/Newspapers Author's last name, first name. "Article title." Periodical title Volume # Date: inclusive pages. Websites/Webpages Author's last name, first name (if available). "Title of work within a project or database." Title of site, project, or database. Editor (if available). Electronic publication information (Date of publication or of the latest update, and name of any sponsoring institution or organization). Date of access and .http://www.sciencebuddies.org/science-fair-projects/project_mla_format_examples.shtml References